


It happens like this

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bisexuality, Everything i write is bisexual polyamory, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Multi, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Polyamory, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: How the Leverage polycule came together
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Amy Palavi/Mr. Quinn, Amy Palavi/Parker, Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	It happens like this

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing

Quinn looks over the information about the girl. Late 20s, working on her master's in art history while displaying her own work at Portland galleries, daughter of a billionaire that his clients are planning to extort. Standard stuff. Except, when he looks at the dossier and sees where she spends her time he sees...

"Oh. Crap."

* * *

Amy Palavi is even prettier than she looked in the photos, Quinn has to be honest. She takes his drink order with a friendly smile, returning with water quickly. When she does, he snags her wrist, and her other hand twitches towards what he would bet good money is a taser in her apron pocket. He smiles a little to himself. Parker.

"May I speak with Mr. Spencer?" he requests, "Or Parker. Hardison is fine if neither of the others are available."

" _Chef_ Spencer is busy with the lunch rush. I can certainly get Parker for you. Are you on a job?"

He must admit to some surprise.

"You _know?"_

"I've been working here since my freshman year of undergrad, and my sophomore year someone tried to kidnap me. Parker saved me and I'm not the kind of person who likes non-answers."

Quinn tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"Parker then."

Amy points towards a set of double doors near the kitchen entrance.

"Head back there. Parker will meet you, and If you want food I can bring it there."

"Thanks. But how...?"

She tilts her head and tugs on her ear. Quinn can just make out one of Hardison's custom earbuds inside. 

"When I'm not up here, I help out back there.Now hurry up, she's got a client meeting later."

Quinn orders a bowl of stew, sends his advance compliments to the chef, and does as he's told.

* * *

Quinn has been around fairly often since the not-actually-kidnapping incident, giving Amy plenty of time to appreciate how nice of a figure he cuts in the suits he so favors. In fact, he was wearing one tonight when he picked up Elliot, also dressed to the nines.

"Where are they going?" She asks Parker absentmindedly. Amy's working on putting together a team for a heist in Seoul, and while Tara will be great as an American heiress looking to invest, she's also going to need someone who can blend in a bit better. What about... 

"They have a date. Elliot has some new restaurant in town he wanted to try, says Hardison and I don't have refined enough palates." She does the air quotes when she quotes Elliot, and Amy can't help but smile a bit. However.

"Wait, they're dating? I thought the three of you were..."

"Oh, we are! But they started hanging out again after Quinn decided not to kidnap you, and it isn't like we have a conventional relationship to start with."

That's fair, Amy reasons, though she's pretty sure no relationship with Parker could ever be considered conventional. She pushes down her slight disappointment with Quinn's status as a taken man and debates calling Ezekiel Jones for the Seoul job. She misses Parker's slight eyeroll in her direction.

* * *

All of which is to say that Amy is very confused when Quinn shows up with flowers for her the next time he stops by. Sure, they had flirted a bit post-original meeting, but she's tried to tone it down since she found out he was with Elliot. Besides the whole hitter thing, he's also the brew pub head chef after all, and there's not a waitress on Earth who wants to be on the head chef's bad side. At that point, the ex-special ops thing is just kinda superfluous. 

But here she is, with flowers. Nice ones too. No cheap supermarket flowers, oh no. Roses and lilies, snapdragons and pompons in a burst of color so joyful she immediately wants to paint it. She doesn't even do still lifes! That, however, is not the most pressing issue. The most pressing issue is that Elliot's boyfriend-er-one of Elliot's boyfriends just gave her flowers.

"Thank you! She says, when she finds her voice. "They're exquisite! I should go put them in water."

"Almost as beautiful as you," he replies with a wink as he holds the door to the back of the brew pub open for her.

She shoots him a look over her shoulder as she fills a vase with water, but she can feel the blush heating her cheeks.

"Oh stop. Did your boyfriend get flowers too or am I just special?"

"I don't do flowers" Elliot himself grumbles as he comes down the stairs.

He pecks Quinn briefly on the cheek as he grabs a protein bar from a cupboard, then heads back to the second floor.

Quinn spreads his arms and shrugs in a "What can you do?" type of gesture.

"You should read the card," he says.

"Amy. You're lovely. Dinner?" Says the piece of white cardboard that she now notices attached to one of the roses.

"I..don't know what to say." She replies truthfully.

"Say yes! He's been mopey and nervous about asking you and its been making Elliot mopey and nervous" shrieks a voice in her ear. Parker, of course. Amy had forgotten she had the earbud in, but apparently at the very least, Parker had heard everything. She pulls it out.

"So Elliot..."

"Has been telling me to get a move on since I asked if you were single the day after you didn't get kidnapped."

"Again" Amy adds absentmindedly, thinking it all through.

"Again. So...will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Amy smiles. "Dinner, no. I've been planning to go to a gallery opening tonight for some friends. But I do get a plus one..."

* * *

Elliot and Quinn are upstairs in Elliot's custom home gym, Hardison is yelling at fantasy creatures on his computer through a headset, and Amy and Parker are flipping through TV channels, trying to figure out what they want to watch. Amy has her legs curled up under her, while Parker is on the next cushion over, with her legs over the back of the couch and her head hanging towards the floor. Amy isn't sure how she's going to see the TV from behind the coffee table, but if anyone can, it would be Parker. 

"Have ya ever kissed a girl?" The blonde asks. 

Amy drops the remote, the back coming off and the batteries going rolling. She gathers everything up, focusing on putting the pieces together to give her time to collect her thoughts.

"Yes. Back in college I dated a girl in some of my classes. There was kissing."

"I've never kissed a girl, but I think I'd like to try it." Parker announces.

Amy takes a deep breath.

"Are you...were you thinking of anyone specific?"

Parker flips herself right side up, as Amy glances over at the computer in the corner. Hardison still seems fixated on his game, and the water has turned on upstairs so the other guys are probably taking an after-workout shower.

"You, silly. If you're okay with it of course."

Amy looks at Parker, really _looks_ at her. Parker is pretty, sure, but she's also brilliant and kind and one of the most caring people Parker knows in her own Parker-ish way. 

"Yes." She says eventually, "I am. But I'm not the only one who has to be ok with it."

"Has to be okay with what?" Elliot asks as he comes downstairs.

"With your girlfriend kissing someone else," Amy answers.

Elliot sort of snorts. "My girlfriend kisses someone else on a regular basis."

"Fine then, with your girlfriend kissing someone new."

He tilts his head, looking between Amy and Parker. Huh. So unlike the Quinn situation, this apparently has not been pre-discussed. Interesting. Elliot walks over to Hardison and nudges his shoulder. Hardison looks up, and Elliot says something too quiet for Amy to hear. 

"Babe, can you come over here?" Hardison requests; Parker does.

Amy, meanwhile, is left sitting on the couch, forgotten remote in her hand. Quinn comes downstairs then, plopping down in Parker's spot and curling an arm around her before dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You ok pretty lady?" 

"Parker just asked me to kiss her." Amy blurts out.

He tilts his head.

"I told her I'm ok with it, but I'm not the only one who has to be."

"Well, I am at least. Should have known I wasn't going to be able to keep a woman as gorgeous as you to myself for long." 

"Oh stop," Amy answers, and then kisses him because she wants to and she can and he's a really good kisser and...

"Elliot and Hardison are ok with it." Parker announces. 

Quinn looks at Elliot, who nods. God, they are a knot at this point, aren't they. 

"I'm going to start dinner." Elliot announces, and Quinn follows him towards the kitchen area while Hardison swivels his chair back to the computer and pulls his headset back up. 

Parker plops back down in her original seat, and leans in.

* * *

Hardison gets home from doing some shopping to hear country music coming from the kitchen, a low voice singing along. He heads that way, dropping his bags at the foot of the stairs, and sees pretty much what he expected. Elliot has half a dozen pans and cutting boards and other cooking implements out, and is whirling along the counter whipping up something that smells amazing. He rests his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Smells great babe." 

Elliot tilts his head back for a quick peck before gently elbowing his boyfriend away.

"Lemme focus or it will burn and then it won't."

Hardison does as he's told and goes to sit at the table with Parker, who has ceded her usual spot on the counter to what Hardison is pretty sure are diced bell peppers. 

"And how was your day girl?" 

"Good" She kicks her feet into his lap and he massages them absentmindedly while she goes through the day. "That student Heath sent us is doing really well in the kitchen. Bogdanow is in for the Berlin job, so they'll be starting on Tuesday. Lou is in for California, but that will take a bit longer because she'll have to coordinate with Maggie. And I'm excited about Amy's show tonight. She and Quinn should be getting here for dinner pretty soon."

"We're here now!" Amy announces as she and Quinn come through the door.

Amy leans over Parker's chair to kiss her girlfriend, while Quinn goes straight to Elliot, getting the same treatment Hardison did. He then heads for the fridge, grabbing beer for himself and Elliot. He gets a bottle of rose out next, pouring a glass for Amy, and finally, mixes a dark and stormy for Parker and a rum and coke for Hardison. By the time he's done, Hardison is up, helping Elliot to bring the food over to the table. 

When they're done, Hardison reclaims his place between Parker and Elliot. Amy has claimed Parker's other side, and Quinn completes the circle between Amy and Elliot. Hardison raises his glass.

"Cheers y'all"

and four voices chorus back

"cheers" 


End file.
